The Sleeping Beauty
by nt'kit
Summary: Tired of Ace's narcolepsy, Luffy decides to try something that appeared on a book of a certain sleeping princess. Maybe that would wake him up? Fluffiness!


Hey there! This is my first AceLu fic… So I'm not sure how it turned out… It's kinda fluffy! Well, I don't have much to say, so on with the story!

Warning: Un-Beta'ed, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing this if I owned One Piece? I don't own The sleeping beauty either…

_Page Break! :D_

A six year old Luffy walked through the crowded streets of his hometown. Screams and laughs from the children could be heard everywhere, accompanied by the loud talking of the adults and elders who decided to go out for a walk. The smell of food lingered on the air as the small food shops opened their doors to the costumers and greetings were heard right and left. This was a normal morning on Luffy's home town, and it would normally cheer the hyperactive raven haired boy, but not today. Today Luffy had only one destination: Makino's bar.

As soon as his eyes spotted the bar that was a few feet away, the six year old hurried his footsteps and in a matter of seconds he entered the semi-empty bar. He headed straight to his favorite seat and waited patiently for Makino, who at the moment was serving some food to the clients.

The moment Luffy walked in Makino smiled, there was only one reason why he would be this early at her bar, and the small pout on Luffy's face confirmed her suspicions. She headed to the kitchen and after some minutes, Makino handed Luffy a glass of milk. Her smile never leaving her face.

"Thanks." Luffy murmured before grabbing the glass and gulping down its contents. He sighed; right now he could be playing pirates with his older brother, but no! Here he was, this beautiful morning, sulking in a bar with a glass of milk. Not that he hated Makino's company, he actually enjoyed it very much, but he couldn't help feeling a little bit sad at the moment.

"Ace?" Makino asked, she placed her head on her right hand and stared at the nodding kid before her. She gave Luffy an apologetic smile before continuing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

After a few seconds on pondering, Luffy nodded. "Ace promised that we would play pirates today…" Luffy said, the pout never leaving his face. "We planned this for days! And it was going on _so_ well! I was the Great Pirate of East Blue, and Ace was the Feared Pirate of the seas, and just when we were about to fight to see who would be the Pirate King, BAM!" Luffy said as he threw his arms in the air to add more emphasis to his words. "Ace fell asleep!"

Makino chuckled for a bit. Of course, only Ace could upset Luffy this much. "You know he doesn't do it on purpose Luffy, he has narcolepsy."

"I know he has naro… nacro… naroplecsy! But still! Can't he stop it for a minute?" Luffy said with desperation. "I hate that stupid nacropsely…"

Makino sweat-dropped, she was sure those words were even harder for him to say than the actual word. "It's narcolepsy Luffy, not nacropsely… And it's something Ace has to live with… Look, what if I read to you a story?" She said with a smile.

Luffy's eyes went brighter at the word 'story'. He might not like to read that much, but he surely loved to hear stories! "Is it about pirates?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Nope." Makino answered as she looked through some papers on a cabinet. "Yesterday some girls left this book behind, so I'm taking care of it until they get back." She said while still looking for the book. "Here it is! The sleeping beauty."

Luffy made a gag sound after hearing the name. "It's a girl's story!" He said; the pout came back to life.

"You'll like it, it's about a girl who fell asleep and nobody could wake her up." Makino said as she opened the book on the first page.

"Just like Ace!" Luffy said excitedly, Makino just nodded.

"Once upon a time…"

_Page Break! :D_

An hour had passed since Luffy went to Makino's bar, and now he headed to Dadan's house, Ace should be up already. A small smile was plastered on the small boy's face as he remembered Makino's story. Even though he would never admit it, he had liked that story. Luffy fastened his pace as he drew near Dadan's house, so he decided to take a shortcut through the woods.

While walking through that thick forest, Luffy wondered. Would Ace want to play pirates still? He was supposed to be mad at him for sleeping at the middle of their play time, but he couldn't be mad at Ace. As he saw the end of the forest, Luffy grabbed a random branch from a tree and snapped it apart, making it a cane to help him walk.

When the younger D finally reached his destination, a mischievous smirk crept upon his face. Before him was Dadan, giving her back to the smirking Luffy. He approached silently and when he was a few feet away from her, he poked her butt with the stick.

"GYAAAH!" Dadan yelled, making a 180° jump. Surprise could be seen on her face, but it was quickly replaced with deadly glare directed to the laughing Luffy. "Why you little punk…!"

"Hi Dadan!" Luffy said with a grin, completely oblivious to the killing intent the mountain robber was emitting. "What are you… is that Ace!" A look of horror appeared on the younger D's face. Why was Ace still asleep? They were supposed to continue playing!

Dadan moved to the side so that Luffy could see Ace clearly. "Yeah," she said with a sigh. "A few minutes after you left to Makino's Ace woke up, and since he couldn't find you anywhere I told him to go and get some wood for the house. But just 10 minutes ago that brat fell asleep!..."

Luffy stared, so Ace _did_ wake up… but fell asleep again? Well Dadan said 10 minutes, so he should wake up any minute now… Wait, how did she know he was at Makino's? Maybe Dadan was a clairvoyant! No wait… that was impossible, she must be a spy. And so, Luffy continued with his thoughts a little further until he realized that Dadan was _still_ talking. Then, she suddenly stopped. She was staring at Luffy, which meant that she'd asked him something. Luffy stared until… "Huh?" He tilted his head to the side.

Dadan face palmed, it was impossible to talk to that little bundle of energy. "I said… Oh forget it, just stay here until Ace wakes up."

"Yes m'am!" Luffy said making a soldier pose, Dadan sighed and just left, cursing Garp under her breath.

Luffy giggled after Dadan left, it was so much fun to tease her! But he'd been assigned a very important mission: look after Ace; and so he did. The younger D then turned to see his brother, he had his face buried on the ground and his butt was sticking out, the sight made Luffy giggle once more.

"He's gonna choke…" Luffy said before turning his brother around. A though suddenly made its way to the boy's head. Makino said that the princess of the book was also asleep, and nobody could wake her up no matter what, until this prince came and kissed her… And it was almost the same with Ace, no matter how much you try; after he's asleep you can't wake him up… unless you're Garp…

So the raven boy thought about it for some minutes, should he try it too? Curiosity took the best of him when he sat on the floor next to his brother; he stared at Ace's sleeping face. Maybe he should give it a try.

Luffy leaned his face closer to the older D until his lips were inches apart, and after he closed his eyes, he closed the gap between their lips. He stayed like that for a moment, what to do next?

Suddenly, Ace opened his eyes. He felt something warm pressed on his lips, he tried to blink a few times to adjust his vision and that's when he saw it. Luffy's head was above his, which meant Luffy's lips were the ones on his… realization struck him as he blushed furiously. Why was Luffy doing that? Why was his heart beating so fast? And why the hell couldn't he move Luffy off of him?

But as soon as those thought left his mind, so did the kid's lips. "Ace?" Luffy asked, his face was still some inches apart.

"L-Luffy?" Ace cursed for stuttering.

"Ace! It worked!"

Worked? What worked? What was Luffy talking about? "What are you saying?" Ace asked, voicing out his thoughts as he sat.

"The kiss! It woke you up!" Luffy said with a wide grin

Now Ace was confused, and that blush on his cheeks was not making it any better. Why did that boy insisted on using the word 'kiss'? "I don't get it Luffy."

Luffy then inched his face close to Ace's once again, making his blush darken. "Makino told me the story of The Sleeping Beauty, and the girl was always sleeping like you, so when the prince kissed her, she woke up, just like you!"

Ace blinked, so that's what it was like? A girl's story? Damn that Makino for getting thoughts on his little brother's head.

"So every time you fall asleep, I'll kiss you okay?"

Ace stared at his little brother as he ran away, yelling something about fights and the Pirate King. Luffy would kiss him every time he fell asleep? A smile made its way to the freckled boy's face.

Well, maybe he should thank Makino sometime…

_Page break! :D_

Ta~Da! There it is! What do you think?

I hope you liked this story!

I still don't have much to say… Except for: Please review (: Reviews make an author happy!

nt'kit


End file.
